White Roses Bloom Best in the Moonlight
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: What if it wasn't Jaune who was head over heels for the ice queen? What if it was a small little rose who wanted nothing more than to get close to the cold woman? But will the queen's confession to Neptune cause Ruby's heart to shatter beyond repair? Read and find out. Alternate version to Burning the Candle and Dance, Dance, Infiltration. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.
1. Come to terms or Denial?

**This fic is for Serina Jade Torres who won the game on RWBY nation, if this story is to my liking I will keep it up on my account. I may not be the best white rose writer out there but hey I try my best.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**Come to terms or Denial?**_

Ruby didn't know what was worse. Blake working herself to the point of exhaustion trying to put an end to the White Fang and Torchwick…Or the fact that the girl she had come to have a massive crush on was trying to flirt with Neptune. _It's not fair_ Ruby whined internally. She looked at her partner, Weiss Schnee; the snow themed girl was the very definition of beauty. Long pristine white hair flowed like silk curtains was tied into a side ponytail, her pale porcelain skin, flawless except the scar over her left eye but if anything that enhanced her charm. But what really took the cake were her ice blue eyes, they look so cold yet so warm at the same time…if Weiss was in a good mood that is. Sighing Ruby got up from her seat and started to leave, the others threw curious looks as to why the young cloak-wearing girl looked so upset.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss asked with curiosity.

"Somewhere," Ruby shrugged, a depressed tone coating her voice and left the room without a single glance back.

Neptune, Sun and Weiss watched the retreating back of the young leader. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged while Weiss had a look of confusion and worry. _What's up with her?_ The heiress pondered, _it's not normal for Ruby to be so….sad._ Shaking her head she saw Neptune looking at her.

"Sorry did you say something Neptune?" Weiss inquired not knowing if he said anything or not.

"What's up with your friend she seemed…down" Neptune pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction where Ruby just left.

"I'm not sure exactly." Weiss said. _I hope she is ok; that little dunce has been on my mind for a while now._

* * *

**Two Days Ago.**

* * *

_Weiss was standing in a front of a black tree forest, snow blanketed the ground as snowflakes slowly fell from the grey clouds above. It was cold, cold enough to make the heiress shiver and hug herself. Then she heard a voice call out to her from the depths of the black woods, but it was so faint she couldn't tell whose voice it was. Curiosity winning her over, Weiss began to walk into the forest, and she noticed that some of the trees had red picture frames nailed into their solid black trunks, within the frames were memories of her life. The white haired fencer only took brief glances at these early memories for they were ones filled with disappointment and hatred in other words. _

_\- Her father._

_She sped up her pace hoping to get away from them, the further she walked the more she saw of her father's disappointed looks. Weiss started to run, her boots crunching against the snow. _

"_Weiss"_

_There it was again, the voice. Yet it was still so faint, but this time Weiss was sure it was feminine. Now determined the heiress went from running to a full sprint going ever deeper within the forest. Along the way the sky began to turn darker with each step, the trees faded from their haunting black to ghostly white, the picture frames went from a deep red to a dark mahogany, the snow turned to red rose petals. Weiss slowed down and looked at the moving pictures within the frames, they were no longer of her childhood, rather these we showing the first time she met Ruby and the times they were together._

"_Weiss" the voice called desperately, louder than before. Weiss recognised that voice. It was Ruby's._

"_Ruby!" the fencer shouted, turning a full circle. "Where are you?!"_

"_Weiss…Help me" Ruby's voice cried. _

_Weiss ran forward once more knowing that Ruby was ahead somewhere, but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. __**Please be alright…**__the ice queen thought as she continued to dash through the trees. The woods began to thin out, once more the ground was covered in snow and the sky was grey, the trees all but disappeared and there lying in the snow in a pool of crimson was Ruby._

"_RUBY!" Weiss screamed as she ran to the young girl's side. The fencer cradled Ruby's head as blood seeped through her dress. The scythe wielder was injured, long gashes crisscrossed Ruby's torso, and one of her legs was bent at an un-natural angle. Blood trickled from her mouth. _

"_Weiss…I…" Ruby coughed, more blood being spat out._

"_Shh don't talk, everything is going to be ok, I promise" Weiss said in a hushed tone. She could feel the sting of tears gather at the corner of her eyes. The white haired fencer tried to blink them back but only caused them to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Weiss" Ruby whispered hoarsely as she reached to cup Weiss's face with her hand, her thumb brushing away a tear. "I…I love… you"_

_The hand then fell limp and silver eyes closed, the body going cold. _

"_Ruby?" Weiss shook Ruby on the shoulder to try and rouse her again but no success, Weiss continued to cry out. "Ruby, don't do this to me! You can't leave me; I don't want to be alone anymore. Please wake up!"_

_The heiress cried her friend's name towards the sky "RUBY!"_

_Then she began cursing every deity in existence "How could you take her away from me? How dare you take away someone I care about? How dare you take away the person I LOVE?!"_

Weiss sat bolt upright, panting heavily as if she had been running a marathon in her sleep. Sweat coated her brow and her heart hammered against her ribs. Her eyes flicked around her dorm room the only light coming from an alarm clock which read two thirty a.m. taking deep breathes to slow her heart down Weiss got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet on the sink, she splashed her face with water a few times then dabbed it with a towel. Looking up she saw her reflection in the mirror, noticing her eyes were slightly blood shot. _Did I actually dream that I said I loved Ruby?_ Her brain thought. Focusing her attention back to the mirror her cheeks where now slightly red and she could feel the heat radiating off them.

"No way, there is no way in heaven, remnant or hell that I Weiss Schnee love Ruby Rose." Weiss said to herself the blush deepening further. "To prove that I don't I will ask Neptune to go to the dance with me."

Weiss smirked triumphantly however there were unfamiliar feelings that stirred within her chest, she knew the names too but will not admit them even to herself. _This will work._

_Will it?_ The heiress's conscience asked back. _What if Ruby, by chance saw you asking Neptune to the dance? How do you think she would feel hmm? After all these feelings you have, have been in your heart since the time you gave her the coffee that night._

"Shut up brain." Weiss huffed aloud.

_Prove me wrong then. _If her conscience had a human face Weiss could see it practically smirking. With another huff she went back to bed, this time no horrid nightmares and confessions plagued her.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Ruby wandered the halls aimlessly. Her mind riddled with too many thoughts. There was nothing she could do to get rid of them; she felt drained both physically and mentally to actually do anything. So she continued to wander like a lost soul. In the distance she could see Pyrrha walking back from the training arena, Pyrrha noticed her giving a small wave and smile in her direction. Ruby returned the gesture by just raising her hand. No smile. No wave, only a sad depressed look. As Pyrrha got closer to the young leader she instantly knew something was wrong and jumped at the chance to make Ruby feel better.

"Hey Ruby what's wrong? You seem upset about something." Pyrrha said pointing out the obvious.

"Is it that easy to notice?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"Knowing you, yes it is. So want to talk about it?"

Ruby knew Pyrrha was a kind hearted person, never one to lie, always honest and also good at keeping secrets. Ruby nodded meekly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Pyrrha is it normal for a girl to like another girl?" the red hooded girl asked nervously.

The mistral champion blinked. "Of course it its normal, especially in this day and age. Love has no specific gender because it's what you feel in your heart. That's what matters, not the gender but the feeling you have for that someone."

Ruby let Pyrrha's words sink in for a moment and she was right about the matter but there was still one worry.

"What if the person they like doesn't like them back?"

"Then that's when you have your sister, Blake and all of team JNPR to support you."

"Wait how did you know it was me? Secondly why didn't you say Weiss's name?"

Pyrrha gave the fifteen year old a knowing smile. "Mostly Yang and I saw the way you look at Weiss sometimes. It's not hard to put two and two together."

The scythe wielder blushed and covered her face with her hood in sheer embarrassment. Chuckling and shaking her head Pyrrha patted Ruby on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Everything will be ok." Pyrrha spoke sincerely. "Just be honest how you feel about her."

Ruby looked back up at the Amazon woman as her words filled the young leader with confidence. "You're right…thanks Pyrrha"

Dashing back to her dorm she decided to plan on how to tell Weiss her feelings for the ice queen, however upon nearing the dorm room door Ruby opened it gently to see if Yang had coaxed Blake to rest and was pleased to see that the cat faunus was indeed sleeping in her bunk.

_Well it's good that Blake is sleeping, but now where am I going to plan on asking Weiss to the dance?_ Ruby pondered as she gently closed the door. _The school gardens are always quiet around this time perhaps I should go there and maybe get some inspiration. Yes that's what I'm going to do._

With those thoughts and an unwavering confidence the cloaked scythe wielder skipped merrily to the gardens.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Sorry for hardly any updates. I have been bombarded with this entity called life. Let me briefly describe to you how it lives. At first when you are young it's caring and kind does everything for you. When you hit you're preteens it still cares but gives you some responsibility. When you are a teenager it pressures you with more responsibilities. When you are an adult it strips you of everything, free time, energy, motivation, creativity etc. so that's the entity called life.**

**So what story update is up next you wonder? I'll tell you**

**The next story to be updated is**

**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn.**

**Don't worry Operation Family Bonds will come after that.**

**Anyway I hope you all had a good Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year and that life treats you well.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	2. Told You So

**Chapter 2 of White Roses Bloom Best in the Moonlight.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_**Told You So**_

Ruby didn't know how long she sat in the gardens for trying to come up with plan to ask Weiss to the dance, but it was becoming early evening so Ruby had decided to finish her planning early. The young leader had gone over of what to say, she even picked a white rose to give to the one who captured her heart. In her head Ruby went over a few simple rules to help her not to stuff this up.

_Rule one; don't fumble over your words, don't stutter, and be clear and to the point._

_Rule two; don't look at the ground or your feet. Have your head held high and show confidence._

_Rule three; don't be too dramatic just pace yourself._

_And the last, most important rule, be honest about how you feel._

Nodding to herself and puffing up her chest with pride she walked off to find Weiss. A bright grin etched across Ruby's face, she felt good about this and kept up her search for the white haired beauty. It took Ruby a while to find her team mate, she looked almost everywhere outside. The only place she had not checked was the front of the cafeteria. Having a location in mind Ruby picked up her pace and fortunately it wasn't that far away. In the distance Ruby spotted the familiar white figure which shone brilliantly against the darkening sky walking along and looking around as if she was searching for something or…._Someone_.

_Is Weiss looking for me? If so this could be my chance to ask her._ Ruby's mind internally smiled. Upon approach the red cloaked girl began to panic, her heart raced, her stomach started doing knots, and small beads of sweat began to form. Stopping at the corner of the cafeteria building Ruby took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and collect her thoughts. _Ok Ruby you got this Weiss is just over there and – oh my god she is coming this way straighten yourself up Ruby be cool, smooth, confident._ Correcting her posture Ruby took a step forward from the corner. She didn't even know that Neptune was just around the corner

"Neptune!" Weiss called as she walked passed. Ruby ducked back behind the corner and eaves dropped on her partner while peeking around the structure wall. Even though she felt bad she wanted to know what Weiss wanted to talk to Neptune about.

Neptune turned around "Oh hey, what's up?"

"This may seem a little unorthodox but I wanted to ask you something…" Weiss did the little shy, nervous girl act. Hands behind her back, the little fidget with the foot behind the other and the light look away. "Would you…. like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

Ruby's vision blurred with tears and the rose fell from her hand. Not wanting to hear anymore Ruby used her semblance to get away, red rose petals falling to rest next to the white flower she picked. Thanks to her semblance Ruby made it back to the dorm in record time, which she would have been proud of if it weren't for the stabbing pain in her heart. The scythe wielder knew that Blake was still sleeping so she opened the door as quietly as she could, stepping inside before closing it gently.

"Hey sis" Yang greeted a little loudly causing the little sister to jump.

"U-uh hey Yang" Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly hoping the blonde wouldn't question her emotional state. Turning around and for the second time in the day Ruby jumped. She didn't know how but Yang just appeared right behind her.

"Ok who needs a beating?" Yang asked bluntly her expression stern and flat faced.

"No one Yang," Ruby moved passed Yang to grab her pyjamas from the drawers Weiss and her shared. "I just want to go to bed if that's ok."

"Ok…..Just know I'm here if you need me." Yang watched Ruby go to the bathroom to change. As soon as Yang saw the door shut with a faint click, a growl came from her throat. "Schnee is a dead woman…"

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

Weiss was getting slightly irritated. All day her conscience kept telling her that she was going to _ruin_ her relationship with Ruby if she asked Neptune to the dance, and the voice in her head was still nagging her as the heiress searched for the blue haired boy.

_You are going to break her heart if she sees you asking Neptune to the dance._

"Shut up. I am asking Neptune to the dance to prove I have not fallen for that cute dolt." Weiss mumbled to herself.

_Hehe you just said cute._

"Ugh go away." Weiss growled a blush had crept to her cheeks her body felt hot and her heart fluttered. Maybe she was making a mistake. No she will prove that she isn't a lesbian, her father would be furious at her if he found out she like girls instead of boys. Weiss never was interested in boys heck not even Neptune, he seemed like a nice person and all but that's all she thought about the teen. The heiress didn't feel any type of physical or sexual attraction the male gender. Sure some were good looking but nothing made her react, no goose bumps, no increase of her heart beat, nothing. Back when she was younger she remembered that she saw a few gorgeous girls at parties her family hosted. She particularly remembered a copper haired girl who was just a few centimetres taller than her, nice silk emerald green dress with a slit up to mid thigh on the perfect leg Weiss ever laid eyes on hugging her slender frame. Unfortunately she was caught by her father staring at the girl and was pulled aside to the man's study where she received a back hand to the cheek. From then Weiss had to place her heart behind an ice wall which melted upon meeting a speedy, hyperactive red tipped dolt known as Ruby Rose.

The snow haired girl saw a flash of blue and red from the corner of her eye, and then Weiss noticed that she was outside, it was mid to late evening._ Just how long was I in that flashback? Who cares Neptune is just over there._

"Neptune!" Weiss called as she jogged to catch up to him. The call made the boy turn around and smile that smile he uses to woo most girls. If Weiss wanted to be honest that smile made her feel sick, like a sickly sweet sick.

"Oh hey what's up?" Neptune's posture was slack and carefree when he asked. Weiss took a deep breath and prepared to put on the nervous girl asking handsome boy out act.

"This may seem a little unorthodox but I wanted to ask you something…" Weiss put her hands behind her back and looked at him. "Would you…. like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

"U-uh, sorry I have already been asked, I mean…you know" Neptune scratched the back of his head.

Weiss smiled. "Oh that's ok not a problem."

After they parted ways Weiss felt a wave of relief wash over her. _What in Grimms name? I shouldn't be relieved, I should be furious that my plan didn't work._

_It wouldn't have worked anyway; you do have feelings for your leader after all not Mr. Shinee teeth. _Weiss's mind said back.

Weiss rounded the corner of the building and stepped on something, looking down she noticed a white rose under her boot. Removing her foot off the flower Weiss down and picked it up, wondering how it got there. On closer inspection Weiss knew that the flower was picked due to the end of the stem.

"How did this rose get here?" the fencer muttered to herself.

_Maybe take another look at the ground you might have missed something important._

Taking her brain's stupid advice Weiss looked back down on the ground, her eyes widened. How could she have missed something so obvious? There as plain as day lying on the ground was a red rose petal, there was a few of them actually scattered about. The rich girl then and there that Ruby was here, but when? Weiss pondered then the realisation hit her hard like one of Yang's punches to the gut. Ruby must have heard her ask Neptune to the dance.

"But if Ruby was here with a white rose, who was she going to ask?" Weiss thought aloud.

_By Monty sometimes you are as dense as Jaune._ Her mind groaned at her._ The white rose? Your colour scheme is mostly white and Ruby's symbol is a rose, Ruby wanted something to symbolise both of you. _

Weiss raised a hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp. Her conscience was right; the little voice in her head had warned her of the chance that Ruby could see her ask the blue haired boy out. Despite how slim it was to happen, it happened. It made Weiss feel terrible, she knew how emotionally sensitive Ruby was and she still asked Neptune ignoring how much pain it may have caused her team leader if the younger girl chanced upon them. Tears started to flood her eyes; for once in her life she regretted something.

_Told you so._

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here how you guys going? Good, that's cool. **

**Anyway just wanted to try and get this fic finished. Probably the next chapter will be the last. Maybe. Just so you know im still continuing Operation Family Bonds, the reason the updates aren't so recent is because it's one of the big multi-chapter fics and I want time to plan out the chapter so you guys get good quality.**

**Again next story to be updated is a mystery for you all to figure out.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. A Blooming Love That Will Last Forever

**White Roses Bloom Best in the Moonlight chpt 3**

**How was episode 6 season 3 of RWBY huh? (A little late I know) but seriously though I think neo had something to do with this entire charade battle. Oh well only time will tell. On with the fic!**

**Also a merry Christmas and happy new year everyone**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**A Blooming Love that Will Last Forever**_

Weiss Schnee felt terrible after she came to the conclusion that Ruby had seen her ask Neptune to the dance, now she was just walking back to her dorm for a night's rest, shoulder's slumped and her head looking down at the floor in guilt. The heiress was completely unaware that Yang was waiting for her just outside the dorm, leaning against the wall her arms folded across her chest, an angry expression on her face. The blonde brawler stepped in front of the door blocking Weiss's only access to the dorm.

"You have some nerve you fucking bitch" Yang growled.

Weiss's head snapped up at the insult "How dare you-"

"How dare I? How Dare I!" Yang hissed "How dare YOU do that to my sister"

The heiress went silent and looked away slightly. "I have no clue as to what you are talking about"

"Yeah I call bullshit on that one." Yang scoffed. "Look here Schnee I will not see Ruby being hurt by anyone, especially you. But you have already done that so I think it's time you deserve some punishment"

Yang cracked her knuckles and cocked her right fist back then punched the white haired girl in the stomach which surprised Yang for she thought the heiress would put up a glyph or dodge but no, she literally took the hit. Now winded and gasping for air the fencer looked up at Yang with slightly teary angry eyes.

"Y-You think I wanted to hurt her?" Weiss wheezed. "All I did was trying to deny the feelings I had for Ruby"

Yang was taken aback once again; this snooty little rich girl was trying to deny her feelings she had for her sister.

"Why are you trying to deny them? Is it because Ruby is a girl?" Yang pressed "or is it because she is 'below' you?"

"None of those" Weiss inhaled deeply. "It's…..It's because of my father. If he found out, he would…."

_Oh_ Yang's mind clicked, she completely forgot about Weiss's tyrant of a father.

"Yang please I need to fix this. I like Ruby, I really do, but I just can't let my father find out" Weiss pleaded.

"Ok, ok, I got it I forgive you." the blonde grinned "now how about we finish planning the dance?"

* * *

**Two Hours before the Dance**

* * *

Blake was getting ready for the dance while Ruby was sulking on Yang's bed hugging the corgi pillow. The black-red head just kept thinking about Weiss, imagining the scenarios of her and Neptune dancing the night away and ending it with a kiss. With a groan Ruby smothered herself with the pillow.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Blake asked as she put on some purple eyeshadow.

"I don't want to go to the dance anymore" the scythe wielder whined.

"Why?"

"I just don't ok"

"Bur Yang was so excited to see you all dressed up though" Blake smiled as ruby groaned again. "Come on Ruby, just put on the dress and have some fun, Weiss and Yang should already be there"

The mere mention of Weiss made Ruby all the more reluctant to go. But Blake was going to have none of it. Getting the young teammate's dress, the Faunus chucked it up at her.

"Get dressed or else you will find that your whole cookie stash is going to be missing" Blake growled just because she had a nice day's rest didn't mean she was well rested.

"ok, ok" Ruby surrendered "I'll get ready just don't touch my cookie stash"

Blake nodded and Ruby went into the bathroom to change. After taking her time the young team leader emerged wearing her red cocktail dress with grey tights and black heeled shoes. Blake turned her attention to ruby and smiled slightly.

"You look good Ruby"

"I'm not sure about the heels can I wear flats instead?" Ruby wobbled a little bit.

"I don't own any, but you could walk to the ballroom bare footed and put your shoes on before you go in" Blake suggested. "But the dance doesn't start for a while so you can relax for a bit"

With a sigh of relief Ruby sat on the edge of Blake's bed and put on her headphones to listen to music which helped passed the time.

* * *

**Ballroom**

* * *

"Oh you look beautiful!" Yang squealed happily as she saw her young sister all dolled up in a nice red dress and with heels no less.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these" Ruby said but she immediately felt crestfallen as she mentioned the heiresses name. Yang went up to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be alright Ruby, just try and have fun tonight ok?" Yang smiled. "Now I have to keep greeting the rest of the students but once that's done I'll find ya alright?"

With that Yang went back to the front of the ballroom. Ruby however, just slowly made her way over to the refreshment table, and noticed that Jaune was there quietly sipping his drink. Grabbing her own drink from the table she went and stood next to him.

"I see you are hiding at the punch bowl too" the young girl stated.

"Yep" Jaune responded putting extra emphasis on the 'p'.

"to the socially awkward" Ruby toasted, Jaune chuckled and clinked his glass with hers.

"So Ruby where is your date?" the blonde boy asked.

"Oh I came alone; I mean I wanted to ask Weiss to the dance but she asked Neptune and he's pretty cool. I can see why she went with him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well come on not many people can pull off blue hair" Ruby let out a sigh.

"No I mean Weiss came to the dance alone"

The scythe wielder chocked on her punch and coughed a bit before looking at Jaune. "Wait what?"

"Yeah" Jaune shrugged "She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys"

Ruby scanned the ballroom to immediately zone in on Neptune, who was hanging with Blake and Sun telling a joke of some sort. A low growl rumbled in her throat.

"Hold my punch" Ruby handed Jaune her cup and he took it without question.

Weaving her way through the sea of students she kept her sights on the boy, her eyes narrowed in anger as she came up to him. Blake saw her team leader and gave her a smile.

"Hey Ruby you enjoying the night?"

"I'm fine but I would like to talk to Mr. Shinee teeth for a moment." Ruby pointed to Neptune with her thumb.

"Uh me?" Neptune asked confusion lacing his voice.

"yes you."

Sun whistled and asked Blake for another dance on the dance floor. Blake looked at Ruby and the red themed girl just nodded, the cat faunus understood and went with sun.

"So Ruby this party is pretty lame huh? I mean, ballroom dancing pfft" He grinned lazily. "Cute girls though huh?"

Ruby growled again "Is that all you think about?"

"huh?"

"Do you even care about the girls you are hitting on, how they feel about you?" Ruby jabbed her finger into the taller man's chest.

"Woah where is this coming from?" Neptune snapped back.

"How could you just turn her down like that"

"Wait who?"

"Weiss, you moron. Weiss Schnee, the prettiest girl in the school who has the voice outmatching that of a song bird and the beauty of goddess. How could you reject her like that!"

"How is that any of your business?" Neptune demanded.

"She is my team mate, my best friend and I will not stand idly by while she is hurting do you hear me! I would do anything for her even if it meant going to hell and back."

By now most of the students were looking in their direction wondering what was going on between them. Noticing this Ruby just huffed and walked off in hurry up the stairs, thinking that some cool fresh night air would clear her head. What Ruby didn't know was that Weiss heard the entire thing. The heiress followed Ruby up the stairs to the balcony and saw the young girl leaning on the railing and looking up at the moon.

Weiss's heels clacked against the stone alerting Ruby of her presence. "hey Ruby"

The red themed girl looked over her shoulder "Oh hey Weiss"

"you alright? You seem upset?" the white haired fencer pointed out.

"Just fine Weiss," Ruby replied bluntly.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her leader's attitude and walked up next to her. The heiress remained quiet as not to pressure her friend into telling her what was on her mind. So the red and white duo stared at the shattered moon for a while, the silence a suffocating blanket.

"I saw you ask Neptune out yesterday" Ruby spoke softly.

"I know" Weiss smiled slightly "he refused, but that's ok because I was just trying to deny my feelings for someone was all. My dad would disown me if he found out I liked girls than boys"

"Wait so you swing that way?" Ruby questioned looking at her partner now.

"well I'm not sure, the feelings I have are for just one person, who is a girl" Weiss explained. "it's hard to explain in words"

"I think I understand; this person is the only person who makes you feel special and that you weren't attracted to anyone until you met them" Ruby said.

"Exactly" Weiss confirmed. The two girls chuckled together, the pain of yesterday disappearing replaced with warmth and happiness. Yet it was only fleeting for Ruby suddenly became downcast.

"So who is this girl you like Weiss?"

Weiss looked around her until her eyes settled on a vase filled with white roses. With a small smile still plastered on her lips she went over and plucked out a single rose and walked back to her partner.

"Well firstly, she is cute" Weiss lifted the rose to her nose to take in its scent "she has a sweet tooth, can be a little clumsy at times, the way she sleeps is deplorable but I can't help but love the face she has when she is asleep,"

Ruby's gut twisted into knots with each word yet kept her face void of any sad emotion and nodded for her white haired friend to continue.

"her favourite colour is red, she is quick on her feet and talented in terms of fighting with her weapon" Weiss listed off all the qualities she loved about ruby "but what really takes my breath away is the colour of her eyes, they shimmer with a light unlike anyone else, I tend to get lost in them. Like pools of liquid silver"

The word 'silver' caught Ruby's undivided attention "Wait silver?"

"Yes along with her soft black red tipped hair" Weiss gazed into Ruby's eyes and tucked the white rose behind the young girl's ear before gently caressing her cheek. "I have fallen for you Ruby Rose and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I won't deny it anymore. I love you"

Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes the knots in her stomach unfurling, she sniffled a few times before the young leader hugged Weiss and nuzzled into her shoulder sobbing happily mumbling "Oh Weiss, I'm so happy, I love you too, for so long I loved you"

"You dunce," Weiss sighed as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders and stroked Ruby's hair. "I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy"

Ruby pulled back and laughed "You already have"

She leaned in and naturally Weiss did too as the duo met half way as their lips brushed together.

The kiss wasn't perfect, it was uncoordinated, messy and downright clumsy. But it was full of love and warmth that both girls overlooked everything else. After what seemed like an eternity they broke a part and looked into each other's eyes, they intertwined their fingers and rested their foreheads together.

"Hey Weiss…"

"Yeah ruby?"

"You know what they say about white roses?" Ruby grinned.

"And what is that?" Weiss smiled back.

"That White roses bloom best in the moonlight" Ruby giggled joyfully.

Weiss shook her head "Dunce."

Leaning in a second time, they shared another kiss and it was at this moment that these two girls knew that their love will last for eternity.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey all want to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Hope you lot got a ton of prezzies and stuffed yourselves with a lot of food. As for me I'm starting to get back into my old hobbies of drawing and writing. So there may be more chapters of my fics in the near future. **

**Anyway guys happy holidays to you.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
